


[Podfic] right where we are

by ofjustimagine



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:49:28, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>The page it sends him to reads <i>So You Think You Might Be Soulbonded</i> in large block letters across the top. “I do not,” he tells it on principle.</p><p>Matt and Nick go about falling in love in all the wrong ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] right where we are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [right where we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339609) by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1AEGism)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1EfFFHX)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/right-where-we-are)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

I'm a sucker for soulbonding. It's by far my greatest downfall when it comes to fic. And I especially love it when it comes with bickering and sniping at each other meaning that they really care. This fic has all of that, but with some lovely (and hard to pronounce) magical realism! Thank you to teaboytoaliens for having blanket permission to record and for writing such a lovely story! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
